The primary objective of this study is to determine the efficacy and safety of PROVIGIL 400 mg/d as a treatment for residual excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS) in obstructive sleep apnea patients who are documented regular users of nasal CPAP treatment. The secondary objective is to determine whether PROVIGIL treatment affects patient vigilance, functional capacity, or use of CPAP.